What is love?
by Fantasy33
Summary: *Do not read if you haven't seen the movie, total spoilers alert.* Okay, this starts when Roxanne finds Megamind's secret hideout. I thought of this because of the movie.  FYI: A piece of info to blow your mind. Roxanne *Drumroll* has a sister.  Enjoy!
1. Kaitlin's future

**I forgot to include Romance, but there's only slight in the story. MegamindxKaitlin. Please leave replies, thank you. **

I hear Roxanne, my sister, talking to some dude saying she found Megamind's secret hideout.

"She found his hideout?" I jumped out of the back of the van to see my sister.

I turn her around and grab hold of her shoulders. "Roxanne you found Megamind's hideout? OMG!" I tell her how thrilled I am.

She looks at me. "Kaitlin! What are you doing here? Where's Hal?" I look at her and smile.

"Hal told me that he can't make it today he has the flu, a real downer, right." I said in a plain/ happy tone.

"Kaitlin, this is serious! You get back in the van or so help me." I just looked at her.

"Megamind isn't that evil." I told her.

"Just…" she breathed in. "Fine you can come just stay quiet." I smiled.

"Yay! This is going to be fun!" I said thrilled.

"You know what, stay in the van." She turned and walked away.

**XxX**

I mimicked what Roxanne told me. "'Stay in the van or so help me.' She doesn't know anything about me. I'll show her." I hopped out of the back and walked around.

"Roxanne?" I looked at my watch.

It said 4:00 pm. I moaned in a bored way. "What taking her so long." My black hair felt to my face.

I heard something bouncing around in the pipe. "Roxanne?" Then something hit the inside of my throat.

I coughed as I held my throat in pain. "That really hurt." Then I heard a voice.

"That was really exciting, you where strong back there-"

"Roxanne are you okay? I was worried sick about you. What was taking you so long?" I was still clutching my throat.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I think I swallowed a bug… Hey you didn't answer my question?" She looked at me.

"Wow that sucks." He said.

"Who are you?" I saw a guy with glasses and brown curly hair.

"Oh this is Bernard, he's my partner."

"Partner? Oh that makes total sense! You go into Megamind's 'Secret entrance' and now you have a partner." He looks at me.

"Yes, I'm her Partner." I look at his eyes and notice something, but can't put my finger on it.

"See you next time partner." She punches him on the arm.

"Okay, see you uh partner." Then she hugs him.

"Okay, that does it." I grab her arm and take her to the van.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I look at her.

"You're taking me home and I don't want to hear a word out of you." I told her as I put her in the driver's seat, shut her door, and I open my door and shut door as I'm in my seat.

I look back and see Bernard smiling at me and the he changes to Megamind, thinking I'm not looking.

**XxX**

She stops at our house and I get out and start walking. Then I feel her hand grab my shoulder. "Kaitlin, what's the matter with you?" I look at her.

"I don't want to talk about it, Good day." Then I start walking off.

"Kaitlin!" she yells.

"What!" I yell back.

"I'm going to work late today so make sure you clean the house while I'm gone." I nodded.

As she drives away I keep walking until something hits my stomach. "Can it get any lamer?" I yell in irritation.

(Megamind's P.O.V.)

I see her walking into her house. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Kaitlin, she is 20 years old, her Job is… she doesn't have one and she accomplish a fan club of you. Oh and she's…"

"She's what?" I turn to my minion in wonder.

"You're going to be surprise if I tell you, sir."

"Out with it!"

"She's… She's… Roxanne sister." I was shocked.

"Sir… Sir." Waves hand in face.

"Well, I might as well defuse her since, she's a girl come on." Minion switches it to defuse.

"No!" I grab the gun in my arms and throw it back.

"She's perfect. It's her destiny." I smile.

**XxX**

(My P.O.V)

I'm sitting in my room watching TV. "Lame, lame, lame, lame!" I turn it off.

"Why did Megamind smile at me?" I lay my head on the couch pillow thinking to myself.

Then the door is busted open. I grab hold of the pillow. I see Megamind walk in.

"It's your destiny Kaitlin."

"OMG! It's you it's really you." I heard him whisper 'She sure is my fan.'

"Spray her with the spray." He tried to spray my face.

"Looks like we're out, sir."

"Then wack her with the forget-me stick." He grabbed a big stick out of his pocket, but before he ever wacked me I flew up and hit my head.

Then the darkness consumed me.

**This time i'm not going to be picky I'll take 1 or more Replies.**


	2. Powers, Training, and Consequences

**Here is the new chapter you've been waiting for. This one is longer than my last one. I hope you like it.**

I woke up in a blurry vision. I shook my head and saw in a clear vision. "Ow my head." I looked and saw an old man and a robot fish.

I looked again at the robot fish and realized that was his minion and the old man was Megamind. But, I decided to keep to myself if he reveals himself on accident.

"Rise my creation. Rise… and come to papa." I was about to walk to him, but heard my shirt rip. I grabbed the pillow and put it on my chest.

"I'll be back in a second." When I started running I ran fast to my closet.

"Crap, I can't wear anything." Then I saw a jacket.

"I might as well wear that until I go shopping." I put the jacket on and zipped it up.

Then I ran back to the living room. "You were saying." He looked at me then continued.

"I sent you to this planet to teach you about justice." I decided to play along with his plan.

"Honor and nobility, I am your father." I looked at him.

"You're kidding right?" He shook his head no.

"And I'm you're step-mother." I looked at the fish and smiled.

"Is this some kind of dream?" I asked.

"This is a dream come true. You be blessed without unfathomable power." When he touched my hand I was shocked so I tried to calm myself down.

"This can't be happening." I was shocked.

"It is. I come to guide you to be Metrocity's new hero. To become the super genius of Megamind." I was more shocked.

"I don't want to fight Megamind." I was going to say that, but he would know I knew who he was.

"I know this must be a lot to take in, it might be months-" I started flying again.

"OMG!" I flew around my house while laughing.

"I have super powers." I said over and over.

**

* * *

****(Megamind's P.O.V)**

"See minion she's perfect." He said to his fish as she was flying around.

**

* * *

(My P.O.V)**

After my training I was tired. So we went to the park and I sitting on a bench watching the city. "Kaitlin I think you're ready for this." I opened the blue present and it was a suit.

"It's sort of too small."

"You make me laugh, it stretches for you." I looked and the M and W.

"What does the M and W stand for?"

"It's stands for Metro-Woman." I knew what it meant.

"That was the only thing I could trade mark." I smiled.

"Oh." When I was going to fix my hair I noticed I was tan and that my hair went all the way to my back.

"Can this get any better?" I thought to myself.

"Do you have someone special in your life, Kaitlin?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah there's this one guy, I got my eye on him, but no one has seem to care about him, I just don't understand why I think he has good looks, he's even the right type."

"That's good. Romance is very inspiring." I smiled

"That's what I heard."

"All you have to do is save him, and he will be yours."

_He doesn't even understand it's him?_

"Who wants chirros?" I heard the fish ask.

"I do!" I said.

"I love chirros." He said.

"Thanks, stepmom. On the count of three. One, Two, Three," we raised our chirros in the air. "To Metro-Woman. Tomorrow, you fight Megamind and the city will know your name."

I was happy.

* * *

When I got home I saw my sister trying to decipher the pieces of paper. "I know I'm so close. I can feel it." She sighed.

I ran into my room so she won't notice me. But too late, I heard her say my hero name. "Metro-Woman?" she gasped.

"Kaitlin." I came out.

"Yes Roxanne?" She looked at me.

"You know Megamind is just using you." I looked at her.

"No he's not. I'm not the one being tricked."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I looked at her.

"You'll see." Then I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

"Kaitlin!"

**

* * *

**When I walked outside it was about to rain, but I felt a little drop touch my hair. Something was happening. I closed my eyes and then it stopped. When I opened them I was back to my normal self.

"What's wrong with me?" I looked at myself in the mirror to see my face, but I saw Roxanne Kissing Megamind.

I was full of rage. That's when it started raining.

* * *

**I hope you like that so all I need is 1 or more replies. Thank you.**


	3. Rage, Megamind's hideout, and Confession

**This one is shorter, but I hope you like for all you readers out there. But, I would still like a reply or more. Thank you.**

"I hate my life, I hate my sister." When I punched the wall I broke it.

I just continued walking until I hit something.

"Wait that's what I hit last time." I touched around it till I felt a handle.

I pulled it and got in. I heard a voice tell me where I would like to go. "Home." Then it started driving.

"Here's your destination." I looked and I was at Megamind's secret hideout.

Then my cell phone rang. I opened it. "What do you want?"

"Kaitlin you were right I should I've known better." I still felt mad.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" I smiled.

"No need I'm coming right back home." I heard Roxanne thrilled.

"Wait. Where are you?"

"Well, it's pretty funny actually I'm at-"

I couldn't say until a robot grabbed my phone. Then the other's grabbed me.

"You're not going anywhere." I looked and saw Megamind.

"Can you just let me go? This was a mistake." He looked cold at me.

"No, you know too much about me." I laughed.

"Actually I know more about you-"

"What!"

"I'm sorry okay, it's just… just," I started crying.

"You were teaching me how to fight, but I realize that I don't want to fight you." He looked at me as I was crying.

Then I coughed up the pill. He grabbed it. "You can have it; I don't want to fight you all I want is to be with you. Can you just let me go, I won't leave honest."

He looked at me and the pill. "I created you, but I can easily find I new one." He was mad.

"You're not leaving, until I finish my fight with a hero." Then he put the pill back in gun and left.

**Thanks for reading now all I need is a reply or more. Thank you.**


	4. Surpirise, Idiot, and Roxanne

**This is longer than my last chapter, and "Idiot." in the title means that he remembers how much of a Idiot he was not realizing that My OC likes him.**

I woke up, but I don't even remember falling asleep. As my vision came clear I heard the news on talking about their breaking news. "This just in Megamind and Titian are fighting and our camera crew are filming it Live." I watched as they battled.

I saw Megamind get hurt, with each blow. I pulled on the chains so hard that one of them broke off. "Wait a second." I remembered when I coughed the pill out, but I thought further and realized it was only half of it.

"Hal has the other half." I looked back and saw Megamind's robot plunge into the building.

"No!" Then I tried getting out of the other one, but my arm started hurting.

Then I saw Megamind flew in the air, until one of his robots caught him. That gave me an idea.

I whistled with my thumb and my pointer finger. They came.

"I need you to go save Megamind, with the copper shield." They just looked at me.

"Go! He need's you!" I pointed to the TV and they went running.

I looked back and saw Hal get close to Megamind until he was shielded with copper. Until he punched out of it.

"It should have worked. That can't be." I said in a whisper.

Then he threw it at Megamind. "No!" I yelled.

"A brave man just saved our lives. What's your name fellow?"

"It's Tighten." I wasn't able to hear the rest he said when Megamind came in running.

"You were right Kaitlin. It was a mistake." I noticed how close he was to my face.

"Hal has the other half of the pill." He looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen to me, the pill a coughed up was the other half of it." I took my arms off.

"It seems to me he has the big part, since my powers are still on, but I still look normal." He was confused.

"How can this be?" He sat down.

"I thought it would work perfectly." I grabbed his shoulders again.

"Sometimes things don't happen the way there suppose to be, nobody is perfect." He looked at me and smiled.

I turned around. "I'm going to take care of this nonsense and call it a night. Why doesn't he know that the person he loves can be right in front of him?" I said that out loud as I walked.

I was shocked. "Did I just say that out loud?"

* * *

(Megamind's P.O.V)

I didn't understand why it didn't work. I heard what Kaitlin said then I was shocked at what she whispered. Then I had a flash back of her saying to me after training, the exact words. _"Yeah there's this one guy, I got my eye on him, but no one has seem to care about him, I just don't understand why I think he has good looks, he's even the right type." _How could I be so stupid?

* * *

(My P.O.V)

I look back and see him staring off in space. "Nevermind, just forget what I asked." I turned and kept on walking.

"Wait!" I heard him say and I heard him running.

I turned around. "What is it this-" My sentence stopped when I fell on the floor with him on top of me kissing. I was shocked.

Then he pulled back. My face turned red as a tomato. "What…What…was that for?"

He smiled and pulled me up. "For showing me what true love is." I felt his glove on my cheek.

Then he hugged me. I hugged him back. Then I realized something. "We better tell my sister about Hal." I grabbed his arm while running to the car.

"Destination, please."

"Roxanne's house." Then it started driving.

* * *

He rang the door bell multiple times and then she opened. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I need your help."

"Oh, so your plan did back fire, and why did my door man let you up." Then he showed her a blue cube.

_That's what happened to him?_

She gasped. "Carlos." She took the cube from him.

She was about to shut the door until I grabbed it. "Roxanne he said he needs your help." I accidently grab it to hard that it broke the chain.

"Kaitlin! What happened? Why are you with him?" I looked at her.

"I have the same power's as Hal, but that not the point." I said as I walked in the room.

"The point is that the copper didn't work." I told her.

"Copper? You're not making any sense."

"If we don't find Tighten's weakness he'll destroy the whole city." We looked back at the city and saw it in danger.

"Okay, how can I help." I smiled.

I left earlier and came back with some new tank-top and pants. I was wearing a white tank top and blue pants.

**Now all I need is a reply, which is called at review on here, but I call it reply. Thanks.**


	5. Metroman's Hideout, and the truth

**This one is a little short, but I hope you enjoy!**

Later we were in her van. Driving to Metro-Man's hideout.

"You gave him these powers can you just take it away?" Roxanne asked.

"He can't because the pill that was shot in my throat was split in half so it would be really hard." I said.

"That's just great." She said.

"I also lost my defuse gun in the invisible car. The night you dumped me. Alone."

"You know we left the car at Roxanne's house do you?" He was shocked.

"Why am I stupid at times?" I laughed.

"To me you're funny." I saw him smiling at me.

"Did you ever look back?"

"No." she slammed on the brakes and he hit his head.

"Ow. My Giant blue head."

"Oh, I guess were here." She said in a sarcastic tone.

_That was uncalled for._

He got out of the van. "So this is where he's been all these years, School house." But, he said it like shool

I looked and saw the H with dirt on it.

We were walking underground then Roxanne talked.

"You know there's a apology for last night."

"Okay make it quick, because we have more pressing matters to deal with." She sighed.

When Megamind opened the door I noticed it looked fancy.

"I can't believe he kept all this stuff." I noticed portraits of him.

"I'm not much of a 'Team Metro-Man.'" I said while looking at his stuff.

I saw Megamind look at his cape. "I remember when he wore that."

"Can we just stay focused here."

"Yes of course. Right focused." He said to her.

"Okay." I said.

"Hey come over and look at this." I walked over and sat down on the couch.

As for Megamind he ran to her wearing Metro-Man's cape. I tried holding my laughter, by covering my mouth.

"Wait what you find?" he was too funny.

"Um," she looked at him. "Look." They both bend down and I notice what they were looking at.

A cup of water, that hasn't been touched.

"This glass has ice cubes in it."

"Yes, it goes with most drinks."

"No," She stood up. "Don't you think it is a bit odd that the ice hasn't melted yet."

I turned my head. "Metro-Man?"

They turned their heads. "Hey."

They screamed when I was shocked.

**I need a reply and the next chapter will come up.**


	6. Metroman explaining, and seeing Hal

**This is when Kaitlin finally sees Hal, but as Tighten. I hope you like it.**

"You're alive?" Roxanne said it the same time I did.

"You're alive."

"I'm alive." I stood up.

"But, we saw your skeleton."

_She saw his… Skeleton?_

"Are you a ghost?" he walked up and touched his face.

"There better be an amazing explanation for this." I said.

"Speak aberration." He said while messing with his mouth.

Metro-man pulled his arm away and sighed. He just stared at Megamind, Roxanne, and me.

"Okay." Then he said okay three times.

"You guys deserve the truth. It started all about the observatory." Then he had his flash back, but he was telling us.

"Roxanne was kidnapped and I was trapped in the observatory. Using my super speed I went to clear my head. Then I realized, we've done the same silly charade. I tried to get my mind off what I was thinking, but I just felt stuck. I began to realize, inspite all my powers. Each and every citizen in Metro had something I didn't, a choice. Ever since I can remember I've always pretended what the city wanted me to be. What about what I wanted to do? Then it suddenly hit me. I do have a choice. I can be whatever I want to be. No one said that this hero thing had to be a lifetime gig. You can't just quit either. That's when I got the brilliant idea, to fake my death. Once you death ray hit, I've never felt so alive. I borrowed a prop from a nearby nursery home and Metro-man was finally dead. And music man was born." He said the last part excited.

"Music man?" Roxanne asked.

"That way I can keep my logo." I didn't understand they said because they said it at the same time.

"I can be free and get in touch with my true power. Living Lyrical magic."

He started playing on the guitar and he's singing voice, so, _Lame_.

"That was horrible."

"Given you have talent, but there's a mad man out there destroying our cit- your city."

She threw stuff at him, but it didn't even hurt him. "And you left us in the hands of him!" she pointed out.

"No offense."

"No I'm with you."

"Look we need your help." He said to Metro-man.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I'm… I'm done," He tells him. "You know little buddy there's a Yin for every Yang. It's taking me along time to find my destiny. Now it's time to find yours."

* * *

"Hey who need's him we can go back to the lab get some guns hold them sideways and go all gangster on him."

"I didn't like him that much anyway." I said.

"We can't."

"So that's it you're just giving up?"

"I'm the bad guy I don't save the day and I don't fly off to the sunset."

"But, you do have the girl." I smiled at him.

He looked at me. "But, that doesn't mean that I'm the good guy."

He sighed "I'm going home." I felt bad for him.

I looked in the city and saw Hal. My hair grew and I flew in the air, straight into the city.

"Kaitlin!" When I flew deeper in the city I saw Hal in the air.

I feel to the ground and my hair grew short. "Hal!"

I coughed and stood up.

"Kaitlin? What are you doing here? I bet you're here because you like me." He smiled.

"That's not it I'm here to help you."

"Help me? You think I need help?"

"Yes, you see I'm just like you I have powers like you." I bring my head down and fly a bit.

"No way, we can work together you and me and no one else." He grabbed my hand.

Which caused my feet to touch the ground."Think about it." I pulled my hand back.

"Hal, were not together that will never happen."

"What… What are you saying?"

I looked at him. "I'm in Love with Megamind not you. I just came here to help you, to get you de-"

He grabbed me. "I got a better idea."

**Sorry I this one is late, I saw the movie Due Date and it was funny. 1 or more reply, thank you.**


	7. Saving Kaitlin

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**(Megamind's P.O.V)**

I was flipping through channels out of boredom. Until I saw Tighten.

"You and I have some unfinished business. I'll be waiting in Metro tower. Oh, and so that you don't get cold feet." He moved it to Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin."

"I come on Kate call your hero to rescue you." I sighed.

"Megamind I don't know if you're listening, but if you are I made a terrible mistake to try to take him on with my power's barely functioning. You shouldn't just give up. The Megamind I knew would never run from a fight, even if he knew he had no chance of winning it was your best quality. You need to be that guy right now. The city need's you and I need you."

"Kaitlin." I got up from my chair.

"You have one hour. Don't keep me waiting." I run for the window.

"Warren, Warren! You have to let me go. Titian has to be stopped."

"Sorry you have 88 life sentences to go. Plenty of time to reflect of what you done." I felt upset.

"You want me to say I'll say it. From the blackest part of my heart." I look at him.

"I am sorry." Then I slide down.

"Not buying it." I get up and sigh.

"I don't blame you. I terrorized the city countless times, created a hero who stood out to be a villain, lied to Roxanne, was a idiot for love not to notice that Kaitlin really cared and my best friend minion and treated like dirt."

I continued my speech and the door opened. "Apology accepted." Then Warren transformed to Minion.

"Oh Minion you fantastic fish you." I smiled.

"What are we waiting for we better get going." Minion smiled back.

Then we walked out of the gates to go save Kaitlin.

**

* * *

**(My P.O.V)

He did a camera on me telling them how I broke his heart even more. Then he dropped the camera and went down to the tower. Shattering the glass and I was about to fall.

"Hal!" I screamed.

He came up. "Don't do this Hal there's still good in you I know it."

He talked about the word's that hurt me and talked about there being no such thing as the queen of England.

_Not true._

I was going to say something until I saw the sky darken and music was playing along with blue laser beams.

"You dare challenge Megamind." He said to Hal.

"Megamind." I smiled.

"This town isn't big enough for two super villains." Said Hal.

"Oh you're a villain alright," then his face appeared as a hologram. "But, not a super one."

"Yeah, what's the difference?" The hologram opened its mouth and revealed the real Megamind.

He walked down and stopped. "Presentation."

As Hal flew to it Megamind fell and he fell into the Holograms mouth. I saw him land on a Motorcycle. Then the building started falling and I started screaming. The bots held down the tower as he came and grabbed me and I jumped on it.

"I'm glad you came back." As we were going down something was happening with the hologram.

I saw Hal come out and grab the tower to stop it from falling, but then he pulled it out, then he pointed it to us.

"What's the plan?"

"Well it mostly involves not dying."

"That's a nice plan." I said in fear.

He threw it and it started falling. When it hit the ground his motorcycle fell from the vibrations of the impact and we skidded to the surface of the gravel.

"It's catching up. What's happening back there."

"I can't control it." Then knocked me to the side and I feel on top of the bouncy type shadings then on to the side walk.

I watched as he fell off of his motorcycle and fell on the gravel.

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger, the next chapter will be longer. I would still like one more reply.**


	8. Minion, New hero, The end

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter so I hope you like it.**

I looked and saw Megamind unconscious. "No!" I ran to him.

I heard Tighten come down, but I didn't care. "That was easy, there's only on loose end now." He pushed the bus that was heading for me.

I tried using my lasers, but it didn't work. Until, Metro-man cut it in half.

"Please let's have a little respect for public transportation." I was shocked.

But I noticed he had a watch on his arm. "You came you really came."

"You were right Kaitlin I should have never left." He smiled at me.

"So you're the punk I've heard about." Then a mighty wind blew.

He was scared so he flew away while Megamind aka Metro-man was flying after him. I ran towards to the guy who looks like Megamind.

"I'm sorry I did the best I could."

"I'm so proud of you." I was a bit upset for whoever it was.

He switched himself to Minion. "Minion. I knew it was you."

"Not much a surprise huh?" I smiled.

"He's the real hero." I turned and saw Megamind aka Metro-man fly pass me.

Then my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Kaitlin where are you?" I smiled.

"Turn on the news and you'll know where I am." I turned my phone off.

**

* * *

****(Megamind's P.O.V)**

"Going somewhere?" He looked at me. "Besides jail." He flew out of focus and I came in front of him grabbing his outfit.

"Don't hurt me man."

"You know what good for you Tighten you stay out Metrocity."

"You got it man." He flew away.

I heard the people cheering for me.

**

* * *

**(My P.O.V)

I was happy for him. When he flew down I stuck my hand out. Which he placed his hand on my hand and I turned the watch to change him to his real form.

Megamind smiled at me when I smiled at him.

"Pretty sneaky, but I know one person who calls this town Metrocity."

"Opps." He flew down.

Then Megamind punched him in the face. But, he moved and started attacking him.

I was mad.

I started flying and hit him in the face that sent him flying. Then I flew to him. "Nobody messes with Megamind."

Then he hit me, but that didn't leave a mark. So I threw him back and when he landed to the ground I placed my foot on his back.

I heard Roxanne coming and she got out of the van. "Catch." I caught it and gave it to Megamind.

I started coughing and I turned back to normal. "Looks like you're too short for your powers."

"No I'm not." I grabbed him and punched him to a building.

"Come on Megamind Defuse us." I told him.

"I can't it's warming up."

"Warming up?"

Then he flew past me and grabbed Megamind. "You're a freak." He tossed him in the air.

"Megamind!" I looked back at Hal and was about to fly up, but he grabbed my arms.

"Megamind is a freak Kaitlin, you should be with me." I tried to get out, but he was stronger.

"Megamind, No!" I yelled.

**

* * *

****(**Megamind's P.O.V)

I was falling and I thought this was my death, but not today. I grabbed the defused gun and my other gun.

**

* * *

****(My P.O.V)**

I got out of his grasp and ran to the fountain and he looked angry. "Bye, Kaitlin."

Then I saw one of his guns fell in the water. Along with the cube. Which turned into Megamind.

"Holo." He said after he had the defused gun.

He stuck it up his nose and he turned back to himself as for me I coughed it out. "Here I said.

"Thanks." He smiled at me.

"The thing about bad guys they always lose!" He said to Hal.

"Kaitlin! Are you okay?" I saw my sister worried.

"Yeah I'm okay." I felt my tan go away and my black hair became short again.

"We did it." I said.

"Yeah, but now I have a reason to win," He smiles at me. "You."

I smile at him and Hug him again and he hugs me back.

I hear coughing. "Minion!" He yells.

When he runs to him Minion starts to speak. "I can't see it's cold and warm and dark and light."

"It's me, minion, I'm right here." He said.

"We battled a lot adventures together, you and I."

"We have minion." He coughs even more.

"I'm used to normal failure, but we won today," He smiled. "Didn't we sir?"

"Yes Minion we did. Thanks to you."

"Code: were the good guys now."

"Code: I guess we are."

He started panicking like a fish that can't breathe without water and fainted, maybe, I wasn't so sure.

Megamind picked him up and dunked him in the fountain. He sighed.

"What a drama queen."

"You know I'm feeling much better now." He said swimming.

"I guess I just needed a swim."

He was happy and so was I. Until a crowd of people came. "Get back you savages."

"Sorry, sorry he's not used to a positive feedback." My sister said.

**

* * *

**He came out of the building and said. "Now put your hands in the air." They did.

"Now hand over your wallets." The crowed was scared.

"I'm just kidding." Then he laughs.

I was happy for him and gave him the cape that Metro-man had.

"You know you look pretty good in white."

Basically at the end everything was the way it should be even our relationship got stronger.

**There is another story called "New Target." as you a recently aware is discontinued. But, heyitsKATE is typing my redo version. So when I post up the new chapter I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
